teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Hold On
Lyrics Chelsea (with Teen Justice): I know this pain (Why do you lock yourself up in these chains?) Tristan: No one can change your life except for you Sander: Don't ever let anyone step all over you Logan with Teen Justice (Logan): Just open your heart and your mind (Mmh) Tristan with Teen Justice (Logan): Is it really fair to feel this way inside? (Oh, oh) Sebastian with Staci and Kye: Some day somebody's gonna make you want to turn around and say goodbye Until then baby are you going to let them hold you down and make you cry? Tristan and Chelsea with Logan and Sander (Logan): (Don't you know?) Don't you know things can change Things'll go your way Tristan and Sander with Logan and Chelsea (Chelsea and Tristan): (Chelsea: If you hold) (Tristan: Hold) (on) for one more day Tristan and Chelsea with Teen Justice: If you hold on for one more day Things'll go your way Chelsea with Teen Justice: Hold on for one more day Aubrey (Chelsea and The Group): Mmh, you can sustain (You can sustain) (with the Group: Oh, or are you comfortable with the pain?) Erin (Tristan and The Group): You've got no one to blame for your unhappiness (No, baby) You got yourself into your own mess (Aubrey with the Group: Ooh) Sebastian (Staci with the Group): Lettin' your worries pass you by (Lettin' your worries pass you by) Baby, don't you think it's worth your Ming with Sebastian and Staci (Kye with The Group): Time to change your mind? (No, no) Sebastian with Ming, Kye and Staci: Some day somebody's gonna make you want to turn around and say goodbye Until then baby are you going to let them hold you down and make you cry? Sebastian and Chelsea with Tristan and Kye (Kye): (Don't you know?) Don't you know things can change Things'll go your way Sander and Logan (Chelsea with Ming): (If you hold) Hold on for one more day Tristan and Chelsea with Logan and Sander (Aubrey): If you hold on for one more day Things'll go your way (Things will go your way) Chelsea with the Group: Hold on for one more day Sebastian, Ming, Staci and Kye with The Group (Erin): Some day somebody's gonna make you want to turn around and say goodbye (And say goodbye) Until then baby are you going to let them hold you down and make you cry (Ooh) Logan, Tristan and Sander with Sebastian (Sebastian): (Kye: Don't you know?) Don't you know things can change (No, no) Things'll go your way Sebastian and Sander with Tristan and Chelsea (Ming with Tristan): (Chelsea: If you hold) Hold on (for one more day) Chelsea (Aubrey): Yeah (Just hold on) (Sander with the Group: Hold on) Hold on Don't you know? (Hold on) Chelsea and Sebastian with Kye and The Group (Sander): (Don't you know?) Don't you know things can change Things'll go your way (Staci: Way) Ming and Chelsea with the Group (Kye): If you hold (Hold on) (Chelsea with Tristan and Ming: For one more day) Erin with the Group: Hold on Kye, Erin, Tristan, and Chelsea with the Group: Hold on for one more day Cause it's gonna go your way Sebastian, Staci, Ming and Kye with the Group: Hold on for one more day Kye and Tristan with the Group (Aubrey): Things'll go your way (Things'll go your way) Sebastian, Staci, Kye and Ming: Hold on for one more day Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs